This project will develop a Socially-Assistive Robot (SAR) to provide cognitive training, in the form of learning to play the piano, to improve cognitive functioning and reduce feelings of loneliness in socially-isolated older adults. The SAR will administer cognitive training via guided practice on a set of standard piano lesson tasks designed to reflect particular cognitive functions: memory, attention, language, and social acuity. The goals of this project are that the SAR will (1) engage the persons with mild cognitive impairment (PMCI) in skill-building cognitive music training; (2) enhance cognitive functioning, in particular verbal and visual memory, reasoning ability, and complex attention; and (3) reduce feelings of loneliness. This SAR can be used as both a personalized social companion and an interactive tutor to deliver customized training for cognitive functioning and social engagement. We have assembled a strong multidisciplinary team of computer scientists, roboticists, engineers, human factors specialists, neuroscientists, and gerontologists, well suited to achieve goals.